


SO SHOOT US, WE WERE DATING!

by wintersxsoul



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cop Steve, Drabble, F/M, Fake dating reverse au, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Undercover, cop bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: Reverse Fake Dating Undercover Cops! AU





	SO SHOOT US, WE WERE DATING!

**Author's Note:**

> So, two crackheads, aka @trashpanda-barnes (tumblr) and yours truly (lokissoul), decided after a long intense brainstorming session to put this ramblings together to create this crackheadassery show. Buckle up for a part 2 laid ease and gentle ants.
> 
> @trashpanda-barnes: this was our first time sharing a googledoc and HOLYSHIT technology has come so far, its a miracle Lydia hasn’t killed me yet bc of all the font-changing I kept doing constantly. anyway... we done did a thing, fellas! Our two collective braincells present… this.

  * Bucky and Y/n have been dating for almost three years, they are both cops in the same squadron, so it’s forbidden for them to date. But they said: _fuck this shit and now they even live together,_ _but…. secretly_.
  * Steve is also a cop in the same precinct and he is dating Sam, a pastry chef.
  * Y/n and Bucky have to infiltrate in a Biker Gang for a case and of course pretend they are not actually in love or anything pfft _why would anybody think that?? They are just roommates, right???_
  * They flirt with random members of the gang to avert suspicions and then give advice to each other to make it seem more real.
  * One day, Bucky accidentally tells Y/n, "You're absolutely right, honey!" and everyone just stares at him so he just...he has to start calling everyone pet names 24/7. It’s his new personality trait so he has to answer with a pet name to even the big boss. “Have a nice day today, James.” Bucky just nods at him smiling, but since everyone is staring at him, he swallows thickly and answers: “You too, sugar.”
  * Everytime _that_ happens, Y/n is just hollering with Natasha, a member of the gang. Nat is fierce and ruthless, the only one that hasn’t got a pet name. One time Bucky tried, but she just looked him dead in the eye and warned, “ _don’t_.” And that was it. Best day of both girl’s lives at the gang was the day Bucky told Thor, the most dangerous looking dude, “Love your bike, doll.” Thor had smiled widely at that compliment.
  * The dudes on the gang decided they wanted a bonding moment so they all went to get tacos. They drop Y/n at home and it’s funny to her because Bucky can't get off so he just awkwardly waves goodbye at her in front of the building of THEIR shared apartment. So he just directs them to Steve's place and he’s like "Hey Steve! Can you buzz me in, babe?!" and Steve of course is all "the fuck you on about?! What the hell are you doing here???"
  * And those big bulky dudes outside are confused and kinda suspicious so Bucky is like "We had a fight.... he's still mad at me" he says like the liar he is. So he tries again and yells at Steve over the buzzer "hEY OPEN UP STEVE, IT’S ME PLEASE WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS, I PROMISE, IM SORRY BABE BUT I AM HOME NOW." 


  * Steve has Sam over, and this was their date night and Steve promised, he _promised_ Sam he’d stop bringing his work home. So he is like "this is not the time, I’m with Sam right n—"
  * bucky interrupts "SAAAAME YES, I WISH I was with you, same babe same... please buzz me in??" Steve just hangs up like, “goodnight, Bucky”
  * The dudes are sympathetic and are like.. "sorry your boyfriend ain't letting you in man. Hey, you wanna crash at any of ours?" 
  * So Bucky just sighs and nods, texting Y/n to tell her he’s crashing at this super huge dude’s house, Riley.
  * Riley looks so fucking frightening but he is actually super soft and lives with his equally soft girlfriend, Aaliah.  
  * And they have two adopted stray dogs. And both of the dogs really take to Bucky.
  * One is a golden yellow and the other is a soft white. The white one, Bucky notices, is missing a leg.
  * “Lost it in a car accident”, Riley tells Bucky, “We’re just glad he came out of it alive” And the dog gives Bucky’s face a big fat lick. “What’s he called?” “oh, Winter” and Bucky near-about cries. Y/n’s phone blows up with 500 images of Bucky with the dogs alone. The golden one, Bucky learns is called, Summer. 
  * He's an especially big fan of Riley’s cookies. Riley loves being a part of the gang but he also has a pastry business on the side. Bucky buys a shitton of cookies to take home. 
  * He calls Y/n next morning to tell her they should go to the shelter and adopt as many cats and dogs as they can, and Y/n just sighs because she knows she can’t fight Bucky over this. “Who’ll look after then when we’re at the precinct?” Y/N tries to point out but Bucky is like, “Easy. We just take them to the precinct with us.”
  * Natasha eventually figures out that they are dating, and interrogates Y/n about their actual purpose in the gang. 
  * Y/n blows up the cover and explains that they are trying to find a gang that sells drugs and that their Captain, Nick Fury, thought they were responsible. After a few months undercover, they realize they all are just soft bikers that like to dress in black leather and chunky boots. 
  * Nat is actually scary, at least that’s what Bucky thinks, but Y/n has seen her with Liho, Nat‘s cat, and she is sure that she just likes to mess with the guys and scare them.
  * Y/n makes Nat swear not to tell the others yet, and Nat is actually the one who offers a lead about the gang that was actually selling drugs.
  * “See? if you’d just come clean right up front you wouldn’t have wasted your time chasing the wrong lead” she rebukes Y/n. “But then I’d never have been friends with you, Nat” she nudges Nat’s shoulder and there’s that hint of that signature smile on Nat’s lips.
  * Y/n tells Bucky about the lead and they decide to shadow that gang on a stakeout and just as Nat had suggested, they catch the actual culprits red-handed, bringing the case to a close.
  * Thor and Riley are devastated when Bucky comes clean and tells them he has to leave them. “but we can walk our dogs together every morning, Riley!”
  * Once the case is closed, Bucky and Y/n decide to tell everyone that they’ve been dating for a few years and their squadron just sigh loudly.
  * Sharon is like, “What? We still gotta pretend we didn’t know? oh okay.” 
  * “You guys KNEW?” “Of course we did,” Tony shakes his head, as he mockingly says, “ _oh my god they were roommates_.” 
  * Clint just sadly passes Fury a tenner. “I bet that you’d keep it a secret for five years.” he shakes his head at them, “I trusted you guys. But look at me, I’m poor now!” “what did Fury bet?” Bucky asks curiously. “that you’d mess up before this month ends.” Fury says before going back into his office.
  * Steve just glares at Sam once they find out, mouthing a “ _shut up”_ when his boyfriend tells him all proudly “I told you they were fucking!”. 
  * Sam and Riley became good friends when they discovered their shared passion.
  * So they all live happily ever after, especially Bucky, cause he got to eat Riley’s cookies almost every morning while they walked Winter, Summer and Storm, his and Y/n’s puppy. 
  * Y/n and Natasha became inseparable and thanks to that, Sharon and Nat started dating.
  * As Bucky said, they take the puppy to the precinct, everyone falling in love with the little fur ball. Y/n hates to admit it, but she adores Storm. And a few months later, she convinces Bucky to adopt a black cat. “Isn’t Storm gonna be jealous? Or what if they start fighting?” Y/n of course just shrugs and ignores Bucky’s protests. “they’ll keep each other company when we’re at work. Otherwise Storm will get lonely. And sad. Do you want to see Storm sad?” “No,” Bucky pouts, “fine we’re getting a cat. We’re proper parents now, doll. Whaddya say to that?” “We should buy stuff for them then, Detective... and who knows we might even have to get married?”
  * Bucky just smiles. He has the perfect proposal planned. _Soon_.




End file.
